


We'll Have Ourselves A Ball

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Raceplay, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ren tried to date eleven women at once, and when his plan unravels completely come Valentine's Day, his now-ex-girlfriends wants to send a clear and harsh message to him. One that involves calling over a bunch of black guys so they can record a video of them breaking up with him the hard way. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	We'll Have Ourselves A Ball

"Ren Amamiya is a scumbag!'

The camera panned along eleven women all standing naked and beside a line of smirking black men, the girls holding onto their cocks. Eleven women burned by Ren and his desire to try and trick them into all being his girlfriend at once. Their revenge was pointed, it brutal, and Haru had several of the staff of her house around to record it, the maids of the Okumura home standing there with cameras--and acting as fluffers for even more black men off-camera--as they made clear their vicious shot against him for what he'd done.

Valentine's Day was supposed to be Ren's big coup. He had been dating ten women without any of them knowing about the others, and was in the middle of coaxing an eleventh, Tae, into being ready for it. There'd be a big explosion of arrivals at LeBlanc, a big moment of passion and emotion that he'd had planned out to convince them that the right thing to do was to all date him at once, and then he'd have an entire harem on lock. It was perfect, the result of ample scheming and depravity, and it would be his dream come true. But it didn't pan out; the girls got there early, all talking amongst themselves and getting pissed at him before his dramatic moment could reveal itself.

So he got chewed out, screamed at, had chocolates and flowers thrown onto the ground, and with Tae outraged at his side, all eleven women stormed off, some mention of how 'Tae had a good idea' leaving him with questions. He stood there slack-jawed and confused, not sure what had happened at all, but nobody answered his texts all evening, and he wasn't sure when the nasty turnaround was going to come.

But he'd wake up to this video in his email in the morning. They converged on Haru's home, Futaba dug up online to find a bunch of black guys willing to come over and fuck a bunch of girls on camera, and now it was all set. The plan was simple: create the most drastic revenge video they could muster, throwing a huge 'fuck you' to Ren at the last minute. Haru's home was packed full of men, and the staff were all getting extra to stay the night and record this. And to have sex with the men when filming was done, if they wanted to.

"You fucked up, big time," Tae said, standing in the middle of the line. The camera snapped toward her as her hand worked along the shaft of the man she stood beside. "And I hope you can get off to what you're about to see, because you're not going to get to hear any of us moaning in pleasure again. This video's it, you fucking asshole."

With a hard cut, the chaos of the living room breaking out into a mad orgy was apparent, the room alight with moans every which way as the maids, the cook, and even the family driver now all recorded the sight of Ren's once-girlfriends getting pounded all around the room by black men.

Chihaya knelt before one of the men sitting back on the couch, her hand holding onto his huge cock and smacking it down across her face as her tongue slithered all along his balls, revering and indulging in them with careless motions along the skin, a hungry rise of heat aching through her. "Your balls are so big," she moaned, kissing them, indulging in strokes and each successively firmer, rougher cockslap as she made clear her hopeless desires. "And your cock! I don't even know if I can fit all of this inside me, but I can't wait to find out. It's so much bigger than his was, and it's going to make me cum so much harder if I can get it!'

The sloppy moans gave way to even sloppier ball worship, as she let her tongue and lips work in greedy indulgence to satisfy him through and through. She knew the camera was on her, and she put on a grand production of this greedy show, ready to make clear her hunger and the quivering rushes of heat pushing her harder on. She had been one of the most willing girls to throw herself into this, indulging in the chaos and the excitement of being so forward and so reckless, letting the thoughts slip out of her mind so that she could lose herself fully, embracing the desires and the hungers that kept her giving in. This probably wasn't the most constructive way to solve her heartbreak, but it felt so good that it didn't matter.

"Yeah, forget about that loser boyfriend, I'll fuck you real good," the man she serviced groaned, relaxing back and letting Chihaya do all the work. "You just slap that big, black cock down against your face and love it. You look like a girl who knows how to appreciate a real dick." The men had been told they could be harsh as they wanted to the guy who'd broken all their hearts, and he was ready to give in to all of that as he watched Chihaya at work, as his groans rose in volume and he savoured the sloppy, forward aggression he craved.

Moving with the most drastic hunger and excitement, Chihaya understood above all else that her needs were beyond reason, that all she could want was right here, a trembling mess of hunger and frustration to push her limits, a fever she was happy to give in to fully, as it pushed her to the limit and indulged in her something so shameless and chaotic that it felt too good to believe. When he came, he did so all over her face, groaning, heaving, grunting through the raw joy, blowing his load all over her. It made Chihaya moan louder, staring wide-eyed and hungry up at the camera, dizzily giving in to the raw ecstasy of what she had just done.

"You never came like that," she told the camera, speaking to Ren specifically.

"Oh my god, how does it even fit inside of me? I feel like I'm going to break!" Futaba squealed, her arms tugged behind her back as she got drilled in the prison guard position, hard thrusts from behind cramming the petite nerd so full of a fat, black cock that she didn't have any idea how she could handle. Hopeless, drunken whines spilled up from her lips as she took this treatment on, accepting the hazy brutality of giving in that continued wearing her down. The fit was rough, but she felt overjoyed to be giving up like this, felt happy to lose herself and accept the delirium that pushed her limits. Her pussy felt so used and so loose, and she didn't understand how to handle all of it.

The hard thrusts into her made her glasses bounce off of the bridge of her nose, and she was worried they'd fall off, but with the hard pulls to keep her hands behind her, there wasn't much that Futaba could do about it. She just had to keep taking it, whining louder and messier as she felt these dizzy pulses of heat and worry keep pushing her limits. She was happy to take this all, to moan louder and greedier as she got pounded into, she just hoped her glasses would survive the roughness, struggling to keep her head on straight as she gave in deeper and messier. Her butt smacked down against his lap, and she found herself right where she needed to be, taking this all on with shameless fire and a plead for more.

"This is just like one of my favorite doujins," Futaba whined. "Thanks for being a cheating asshole, Ren, because now I don't feel bad about living out one of my hottest fantasies!" She stared right into the camera in front of her, biting her lip. "We're getting stolen by hung black men from our loser boyfriend. You deserve this. You deserve all of this!" She didn't feel any conflict or shame now, and her long love of cheating porn came around to something beautiful here as she proved her needs and the feverish plunges into chaos that pushed her limits. All Futaba needed was to keep getting fucked.

When she came, she put on a big, sloppy affectation, eyes rolling back and tongue hanging out. She knew there was only one time she'd get fucked by another man on camera for a dramatic break-up video, and she had to ahegao for it, had to make sure Ren got the full picture of every last detail for the fantasy of Futaba's dreams. But the lewd expression was one she found easy to hold as the ecstasy ripped through her like fire, leaving her hopeless, noisy, as vigorous as she could be while she got creampied, and the whines of, "He's bigger than you," were mere formality now.

"Fuck, why not just knock me up so I can get maternity leave?" Even in a massive, joyful orgy of reclaiming their happiness, Sadayo couldn't quite shy away from framing it all with the weary exhaustion of a woman who was just done. Her legs were up high in the air while she got mating pressed on top of the living room table, writhing under the most ecstatic and dizzy of treatments, her moans rising out of control as she got filled to the brim and had a lesson fucked into her. It felt amazing, sure; she was asking to get bred after all, that didn't come from a place of not enjoying any of this.

But she'd finally gotten over one big mess in her life and fallen into a relationship with a student, and she knew it was wrong, but she trusted Ren. He threw that trust away, and she was a level of done with his shit so far beyond sense that the only reasonable thing she felt she could do now was give up and let whatever happened happen. Letting a black man pound a baby into her on a table was a pretty out there idea, but she was ready for whatever insane whims might carry her away from the fucking insanity of her life. Letting her body succumb to all of this and living up to bizarre, frenzied passions felt like the only reasonable path forward, and Sadayo was there to take all of it.

The big cock pounding into her did feel fucking incredible, though, and the more she got fucked, the more her body awoke, dizzy ecstasies swelling harder through her. She felt ready to lean into it all, to embrace the runaway passions and desires driving her toward ruin as she sank deeper into these joys. It pushed her to wake up and respond more, to moan louder for this intoxicating treatment of utter chaos. She was powerless now, needing it so badly that she couldn't fathom anything but utter desperation, a plunge into surrender getting stronger and stranger, leaving her to shriek and gasp as the pleasures forced her from her complacency and her weary frustrations.

The idea of 'escape' melted away as it became more of one. The pleasure left her no space to be sullen and frustrated, her sounds turning into noises of joy as her legs wrapped around the waist of the man on top of her, as she succumbed fully to the pleasure of feeling him slam down into her and pump her needy hole full of cum, setting her aflame with a shrieking joy so ecstatic and so raw that all Sadayo truly understood was a need for more, begging loud and hot for it as she threw herself into the deep end.

"I always heard from Mika that black men were better, and I never said anything or thought about it because I thought you were the man for me." Ann looked right at the camera as she spoke, hands on the strong chest of the man below her. Her body bounced up and down in bright, bubbly motions, a cowgirl lap riding that had her breasts and her pigtails in wild motion. She was tireless and forward in what she wanted, in the way she threw herself into the heat and the excitement without restraint. "A lot of model girls say it. They have black boyfriends and talk about them, about how big their cocks are, how satisfying they are to fuck. I even turned down some invitation to clubs because I wanted to be a good girlfriend. But I'm free now, and I can say that even just from a few minutes, I know black dick is way better! I was a fool for bothering with you, you suck, Ren!"

Frenzied, clumsy catharsis was Ann's goal as she threw herself as hard as she could into the chaos and the desperation of her words. She needed to express her needs, needed to get across the feelings and the needs that she was totally unable to hold back from. Riding such a big cock filled her with a myriad of complicated emotions that Ann had no idea how to fully express, but she understood that they were perhaps the only way to fully grasp how sorely she needed to give in to all of them.

Ann felt liberated. It made her ride faster, every moan spilling from her lips a desperate expression of intent. The man reached up to grab at her bouncing tits, groping and playing with them, which only made her noisier as she kept giving in. There was so much lost time to need to make up for, so many opportunities having passed her by, and Ann was ready to take all that out now on this big dick, and to make sure Ren got the point a she freed herself at last. She was forward, shameless, getting needier and louder as every motion of her hips provided the fierce indulgence of her hunger, a drastic expression of things getting messier and stronger as she did everything she could to keep advancing forward.

All of it reached its peak when she came, Ann shrieking and heaving as she let go, head rolling back, her fingers all over his arms and her body as she let fly the shrieks of pure ecstasy awaiting her. She was powerless, a noisy mess of passions that pushed her to the limit. It was everything she craved, and she didn't want to be quiet, especially as he held her down and filled her up with his cum. She shrieked and thrashed under the weight of it all, confidence setting her on fire as she howled, "I only want black dick ever again!" And she was ready to mean it.

Down on her hands and knees on a couch as she got pounded doggy style, Tae was all too happy to find a camera in her face. "I want to thank you, Ren," she moaned. "if you weren't such a callous, spineless jackass who treats women’s hearts like they're his toys, I never would have had the courage to take this jump. Black men have bigger cocks, and I've heard plenty of girls in medicine whisper about facts and studies on it. Now, I get to find out for myself, and I get to bring all these poor victims in, too! It's what I deserved, and I never could have discovered it if I hadn't finally had my heart broken. You gave me courage."

A smack across her ass made her yelp, Tae getting louder and needier as she shoved back against the man fucking her. She was shameless in giving in to this, allowing herself to succumb deeper to passions that could have driven her mad. "I'm used to blacking girls who have shitty boyfriends who can't satisfy them," the man groaned. "Used to plenty of women dissatisfied with little Japanese dicks coming to find real men. How did such a loser ever make a bunch of women as hot as you want him?" The harshness made Tae moan louder; this vindictive plan was her idea of how to completely crush him, and the joy of having a man back up her words and dig in on Ren only made her happier, only brought her even greater satisfaction as she kept moving, kept jerking back and forth to seek out these wild indulgences.

"He tricked us, but it's okay, because now I know the truth, and now I'm ready to let this go. I'm ready to tell women how come to see me that they should go black, and I'm ready to prescribe the black men who come into my clinic with weekly doses of my throat. You've changed me for the better, Ren, and I'm going to make sure I drag as many women into these joys with me as I can!" She was committed, desperate, frayed and frenzied now as she worked against his thrusts from behind, and Tae understood it to be all she could handle now.

An orgasm ripped through her. A raw, feral rush of ecstasy pushing her limits and demanding her unraveling to a degree beyond sense. Loud, frantic, totally devoid of sense, she let out cries of pleasure as loud as she could muster, wanting to make sure the point came across as she did absolutely everything she could to melt into it. This was joy. Desperation. Bliss in its purest form, and she allowed herself utter acceptance of that fact as she let it all fucking go. She needed more, though. She wasn't sure she'd ever have her fill, but she knew she sure as fuck didn't have it yet.

Haru didn't say anything when the camera settled onto her. The reason for that was because she had her face buried into a man's ass, his cock stuffed down her ample cleavage as she performed for him on a level beyond sense. Haru knew if she started to speak, it wouldn’t go well, that she had so many angers to vent and so many frustrations that wouldn't do anything but cause problems, so she focused on giving a rimjob and a titfuck to the man before her, a singular push of all of her attention into one forward direction, licking in broad motions across his ass hole and paying him praise to a degree she felt certain would leave no question about her intentions now.

"Fuck, that feels amazing," the man groaned. "I know she was your girl. Did she ever lick your ass? Because she's all over mine like it's all she wants to eat." Haru had not, in fact, eaten Ren out. She was crossing entirely new lines as she pushed forward, face tight into his ass and licking without restraint to satisfy him, jerking his huge cock off with her tits and trying her best to express all new frontiers of pleasure and passion in the process. She'd been tempted to, had curiosities she wanted to voice, but Ren fucked that up before she could, so making sure she was eating ass when the cameras found her was Haru's way of showing Ren what he'd missed out on by ruining everything. And the fuck of it was, she liked eating ass, discovering that and pushing harder to seek more and more.

Determination carried Haru on through everything, forward and desperate, incapable of controlling what now felt too needed and desperate to control. She needed this, liberating herself and showing what she could bring, what she needed desperately for her own sake. She was able to express something beautiful here, something desperate, clumsy, driven by desires too wild and too feverish to grasp, but she knew she wanted more of it, throwing herself in tighter until finally, the man could take no more.

He came down her tits, blowing his load and gripping the edge of the couch he was bent over as the combination of Haru's tongue in his ass and her breasts around his cock pushed him hard over the edge. She didn't stop, though, letting go of her breasts, but planting kisses all over his ass to show how much she was ready to revere and adore ass, how ready she was to give him all the things she'd wanted to give Ren, letting out one single, terse remark built on utter contempt as she looked to the camera.

"This could have been you." But her delivery sounded more like, "I'll crush your throat with my bare hands."

Hifumi clung to the lap of one man while she happily lost herself in between two of them, getting drilled in position with a ferocious spitroast as forward and as harsh as could be. She was happy to give in to this, happy to lose herself to something truly reckless and desperate. A cock in her mouth and a cock in her pussy left her unable to say much, kept her from speaking her mind up about much of anything that was happening as she took all this, but it didn't matter. She felt incredible, felt happy to keep losing herself as she jerked back and forth, awash with ecstasies more wild and more ferocious than anything she'd felt before, happy to lose herself to this collapse of sense or certainty.

She didn't say anything as the camera came in to check on her. She didn't have any way to, with a cock in her mouth, pushing in deeper and even hitting the back of her throat at times. But it was fine; Hifumi felt overjoyed to let this happen, sucking greedily on one dick while fucking back against the other with wild, frenzied desire. She didn't try to deal with any of how this happened or fight to deal with any of it. She let it run through her with fire and excitement, an ecstasy separate from sense as she stumbled deeper into raw surrender, into a chaos only getting messier and hotter as she let it happen.

One of the cocks drew back briefly, and Hifumi let out a hot moan of, "I love black dick," while rubbing the now spit-slick cock against her face. She leaned into the wild joy of letting herself succumb, but just as scarfed him back down, greedily slurping him right back down her throat in pursuit of reckless surrender, a greed only getting more potent as she allowed herself to succumb fully. The needs ripping through her now were absolute, so fiery and so reckless that she didn't understand them in any concrete way, but she knew she wanted to keep losing herself to all of it, whatever it meant or whatever it was.

Her reward was ecstasy beyond sense, a molten surrender into joy that pushed her to the limit and demanded she completely fucking succumb. An orgasm to melt her thoughts down into hopeless acceptance and cloying surrender. It was all Hifumi wanted now, mouth flooding with cum while another load filled up her pussy, and she took it all, whining and holding strong to keep her mouthful steady so that, after mostly just getting fucked for the camera, she could do one thing to prove a bit of fire and aggression. Hifumi turned around and knelt in front of the camera, spreading both sets of lips, cum in her mouth and oozing from her pussy, before swallowing the load all down with obedient hunger and senseless greed.

Makoto had a funny way of being able to speak with her expressions. Her eyes were able to convey plenty of meaning without directly saying anything, and she banked on that as she stared into the camera, coming in from the side to suck on an oversized cock, fellating the black man sitting casually on the couch with a hand on the back of her head. She could have spoken, could have said a million scathing things that she was sure would have reduced Ren to shame and agony within moments. She didn't, though. She sucked a cock and had a fun that felt much more satisfying than ripping into him would have, and instead allowed her to speak with her eyes. With the stern judgment and condescension of somebody thoroughly done.

Her hand held onto the thick base of his cock, as she pushed her way down it with broad motions of her head. There was so much dick to suck, and she knew she had to accept it so deep and so thoroughly that she choked her way through deepthroating him, something she'd never had to do in blowing Ren, and yet there was so much more cock she wasn't getting to. Every time her eyes closed, every time she motioned with her free hand, it was carefully thought out, meaningful in the way it burned to the core of aggression and brutality to prove exactly what she was thinking. Makoto wanted him to feel shame on a level like nothing else, and she accomplished that by saying nothing, and by enjoying herself.

Overwrought proclamations of how big he was and how much more he could satisfy her weren't necessary. She knew the other girls were doing it. She wanted to offer something else: pure cocksucking devotion. Sloppy head and deepthroating for a man she was willing to pay praise to, expressing her desires in way that spoke for itself, and she knew that was the real key to cutting to the heart of the matter. It would hurt Ren a little differently, and she wanted to make sure he hurt in as many different ways as possible.

The man groaned as he got this overbearing and forward blowjob, every bit of Makoto's passion speaking to an excitement he didn't shy away from. Makoto's determination carried her well, forward and shameless and completely unable to deny the passions burning stronger through her. When he came, she pulled back, moaning only, "Cum all over my face, "as she stroked his now slick cock, made him fire off shot after shot of molten seed across her expression while she stared right into the camera. When he was done cumming, she slapped his cock across her face a few times, moaning in delight, and letting the drip of spunk off of her features once more speak for itself.

Kicking a leg up into the air, Sumire showed off her flexibility to hold a standing split, and to do so while getting a pair of huge, black dicks inside of her holes. The stuffing of her petite body was a lot to handle, and Sumire's breath was right and ragged as she tried to handle all of it. "Nngh, the easy part is keeping my leg up. The hard part is trying to stay in one piece while your huge cocks fill my holes. Ren never filled me like this. He never stretched my holes at all, but you're both so thick, and it's pushing me to the limit. This is--ah, this is how sex should feel! I love this." She took the betrayal from her 'senpai' even harder than some of the other girls did, but she was well on the road to saving herself now from that as she found relief and release, a satisfaction she felt she was confident enough in giving up to. The wild embrace of these pleasures was able to pull her back from despair, and hard.

The men holding her together certainly helped, her leg able to rest on the shoulder of the man drilling her pussy, while the one fucking her ass held onto her slim hips. They both used her with reckless greed, meeting her insistence to not hold back. Sumire didn't want to feel anything bit bliss, and to have her body dominated and shaped inside by the huge, black cocks wrecking her was the only way she felt she was going to feel better about what had been done to her. It was slightly insane logic, a little bit off the mark and insane, but Sumire didn't want to think about Ren. She wanted his name fucked out of her head.

And maybe this was the key to getting it. Each thrust left her more vocal, dizziness sending her into a spiral down through everything she kept throwing herself into, and there didn't need to be sense anymore, didn't need to be reason or thought to clog up her day and keep her from enjoying this. Each successive swell of excitement pushed Sumire a little further over the edge, guided her into pleasures she could lose herself to more and more, awash in a spiral of heat and need strong enough to wear her down.

And then, the explosion. The release crashing down upon her, making Sumire shriek, thrash, and completely fucking lose herself. She came hard and loud as she let it all go, a noisy mess squealing for more as the ecstasy set her utterly aflame. Her head rolled back, and the wild joy of giving up to this all became something so immaculate and spectacular that it didn't matter anymore what form it took; the flood of cum into her greedy holes was enough to keep her more than happy, thrashing in vocal delight under the weight of this total surrender.

Two black men sat side by side on a couch as Ohya shoved forward, clumsily sucking one cock down into her mouth while jerking the other off. She had a bit more experience with deepthroating cocks than Makoto did, but even she had never seen a pair of dicks so big before, and her sloppy forward attention was built on a basis of greed too shameless to control. "I'm going to choke myself on these fat cocks until I can't breathe anymore," she groaned, shoving her way back down to the other and restarting the mess all over again. She was on the war path, and the only way to make it feel better was to throw herself into the deep end, gagging and struggling her way down through complete reverence to black dick.

It helped that Ohya had been hitting her flask a bit while they planned this, dealing with her stress by all but draining the thing by the time the men showed up. It wasn't enough to have her totally smashed, but it certainly helped lubricate her ideas a little bit, and have her shamelessly slobbering the cocks down, careless and forward in the way she savoured what she pushed into. Ohya understood only the need to keep sucking, lost to the dizzy thrill of servicing dick and embracing what rapidly felt like it was too much and too far over the line to make sense of any longer.

The men didn't mind. While she sucked one down, the gave the other plenty of strokes, so messy and forward in her appreciation of this all that she didn't try to contain it. There was so much on the line, so much that felt like it was slipping right out of Ohya's hands, but that was just her being too tipsy to keep her hands on the dicks she was slathering in copious amounts of spit. As she gagged and struggled along, the bubbling of spit around her lips only got more noticeable, thick strands of it, following as she pulled back from this and did everything she could to savour the joy of letting completely fucking go.

One man came in her mouth. The other blew his load onto her face as he pushed up and shoved his cock forward, hitting her cheek and the side with thick ropes of cum. It was all fine by Ohya, who noisily drank down the load in her mouth, drawing back and opening wide to stare at the cameras in her face, showing off that she had gotten every drop of it. "I always finish my drinks," she said, confident and firm, before nestling up with her cheeks against both of the dicks.

"Today wasn't a complete waste!" Sae gasped, clinging tightly to the man who held her ass and bounced her up and down his cock. Her limbs were clumsily wrapped around him as he worked her up and down his girthy cock, fucking her deeper into surrender and submission, each thrust a hazier push into roughness and demands for more that kept her dizzy. She was stuck here, stuck moaning through the passion ripping her asunder as she took this all on and sank fully into delight. "I got sweet talked by a liar this morning, but now it's all okay. There's a black man at work I've been curious about, and I turned him down to see Ren. I think now, I'll be calling him in the morning!"

Sae took on these wild thrusts with the utmost confidence and desperation, holding tight for everything that kept pushing her into the wild surrender and heat that kept her dizzily bucking. Her limbs held tightly onto the man, doing her best to meet all this pressure and frustration, but she was prepared for it, moaning needier and hotter under all of this passion. It was a lot, but it was also everything she needed, fucking away her worries and her panics, replacing them with desire so thorough and so forward that she felt ready to give in. And as the no-nonsense man fucked her as hard as she needed, all of her worries readily, happily melted away, replaced by a forward desire to give up fully to it all.

It was a lot. The wildest excesses of this moment and each bizarre pulse of desire rushing up through her body brought on so much, but each second of it was something that Sae needed, some way to unravel and relax as she got pounded. Even if her pussy was being stretched out and filled to such a senseless degree, she was happy to let herself go, jerking against his thrusts and meeting him with vocal heat, a desire beyond sense. Tae's idea had salvaged her day and made her feel so much better about everything going on, and now, she was ready to give up to all of it, ready to see the pleasures through to a conclusion she felt confident in.

The rush of utter ecstasy and relief took her far, over the edge into pleasure as brilliant as she could et it. Noisy and hot and totally unable to control herself, she let loose wild gasps of ecstasy, embracing what she craved most and finding satisfaction every step of the way. It was a lot, but the wildest desperations kept her forward, hungry, unable to contain herself any longer. This was so much. Too much. It was brilliant, and she clung to him tighter as he filled her up, making her thrash and howl in hopeless relief and joy. It all took her by storm, everything she needed in wild, ferocious excess.

Crowding around one huge cock all at once, Futaba, Sumire, and Chihaya all happily took licks up and down the length of a particularly long and virile cock. They moaned things like, "You're so big," and "Three of us can barely handle your cock," while they gave him all of this oral praise, lavishing him in as much attention and desperation as possible. Group devotion and shared cock worship was going to help bring the three of them even closer. Or rather, bring Futaba and Sumire closer to Chihaya, which was its own joy, as they did everything they could to bring this man pleasure together.

"Worshipping cock with you is so fun," Chihaya moaned. "I need more friends, and I think I know exactly what we can have in common now. I love it." She was happy to keep pushing, licking lower, getting at his balls a little bit after having so much fun sucking balls earlier, but she just as readily moved back up to his head to kiss and lick at it, too. She just felt happy to join in this mess, happy to serve together.

"Of course we're friends now, we're starring in an NTR mindbreak doujin together," Futaba moaned. She was babbling plenty of nonsense the other girls didn't really grasp, but that was fine; they just focused on giving up to the fun with her, and each time she sucked the head into her mouth and took him down so deep, there didn't need to be anything sensible or sane about it. This was just good fun together, just a joy shared between friends. It was pure. It was right.

Sumire didn't say much, a clumsy, bubbly mess of energy who threw herself at worshiping cock in lieu of much else, carelessly pursuing passion and desire in its purest form. She didn't need anything else, didn't want anything else. Everything she did was simply the forward desire to enjoy cock and lose herself through and through, embracing the desires with passions intense enough to leave all worries behind, replacing them only with a need to give up fully, to lose herself to the surrender and the joy of letting it all out. Letting go completely. As long as she had that, Sumire didn't need anything else.

Together, they earned a grand reward to join in sharing. The man came, an erupting cock shooting cum across their smiling faces, and once the shots of spunk had ebbed, the girls all turned in toward one another, pushing against one another to share in licking and kissing each other thoroughly, cleaning up the cum and swapping it back and forth in reverent moans, sharing it and moaning about how much these black studs all came more than Ren did.

"I know I'm not allowed to have boys over, but would you accept it if I brought over a second so that we could do this together?" Makoto asked Sae, as the two sisters rode a pair of black men side by side, the hard thrusts up into them meeting the wild cowgirl rides they gave. "I think we'd get a lot closer if we could do things like this together." She looked to Sae hopeful and needy, dropping her cool act and, even though there was a camera on her, expressing vocally and wildly an appreciation for this. It was still giving Ren the cold shoulder, at least, as she rode faster and messier through all these clumsy ideas and desires.

"We need to have more time together," Sae admitted. "Yes, let's spend it with black men. I love the idea!" Sae grabbed hold of Makoto, tugging her sister into desperate kisses as she gave in to the pleasures as hot and as shamelessly as they came, thorough desperation rising up through her as she continued to throw herself into the deep end of these passions. Her tongue shoved its way into Makoto’s mouth, uncaring and unrestrained. All she wanted was to give in, to throw all caution away and embrace pleasures getting messier and hotter as she let herself go. It was exciting, a wild pulse of desire driving her harder into surrender, and she didn't care about anything other than the chance to embrace all of these runaway passions.

There was no heartbreak here. Riding high on the laps of the hung, black dicks they shared, the sisters understood only a desire to keep getting fucked, riding out harder and faster passions together as everything they did felt like a welcome joy as relieving and as hopeless as could be. They needed only to keep giving in, to lose themselves to the embrace of a desire passionate and ferocious enough to leave them senseless, gasping, drawing back from one another only so they could redouble their efforts in riding these big dicks out to the orgasms they knew awaited them. Nothing about this needed to be normal or restrained; the passion was blatant, fiery, pushing their limits and easing them toward the rush of desperation as strong and as messy as they could have asked for. Together, wild, feverish ecstasy proved to be everything they needed, driving them into the deep end and leaving only the hopeless frustration to push them over the line.

When they came, it was beautiful. Fierce ecstasy and ferocious surrender, sisters cumming in tandem and losing themselves to the ferocious joy of losing all control. They were lost to the pleasure, lost to passions too good to possibly fight against, and together, they succumbed, noisy and hopeless and loving their life. As they lifted off the men’s laps, they turned toward the cameras, showing off the cum leaking out of them while they shared hopeless, sloppy kisses together.

"Mm, fuck her harder," Tae moaned, fingers rubbing against Ann's needy clit while the blonde got pounded on top of her. Cum oozed from Tae's freshly fucked twat, and she was happy to push along the love when Ann got thrown onto the punk doctor for her own shameless pounding. "She looks like she loves it. Her eyes are going to roll in the back of her head if you keep going. My only diagnosis for you is to go balls deep in some tight, teenage, Japanese pussy and nut inside of her. Do you understand? Doctor's orders."

"I can get behind that kind of medicine," the man joked, hands tightening their grip on Ann's hips as he hammered harder and faster into her. Ann's cute butt slammed down against his lap with each push, and she was such a noisy, dizzy mess awash in appreciation and desperation, giving up louder and hotter to the passion pushing her limits. It was reason enough to keep going, indulging harder in a body welcoming all of this excitement, the pleasures growing out of control and pushing her ever harder into surrender.

Ann was loud and desperate as she got pounded. "Fuck. Fuck, it's so big, I can't handle this. Fuck me harder. Shit. It's so much!" Her cheeks were flush, and the weight of each successive orgasm proved something Ann wore harder than the other girls did, her struggles to keep steady in the face of such ecstasy leaving her with plenty of concerns and frustrations. She felt like she was too far gone to think straight, but within that wild delight was everything she needed. Ann got the pounding she craved, clinging tighter to Tae as she filled. "What's--what's my prescription? What do I need to feel better?"

"A daily dose of black cock," Tae groaned, tugging Ann down into a kiss, ferocious and shameless as she took playful, dominant control of this. She was happy to keep pushing, happy to have Ann melting under the ecstasy atop her, and she knew she could keep this going, knew the pleasures were only getting hotter by the second as this all wore on hotter and stranger. The deepest, messiest excesses of this passion provided a joy beyond sense, something that kept Tae drunk on power and satisfaction. "And on rough days, also as much black cum as your womb can take."

The thought helped drive Ann over the edge, helped push her into crushing surrender and needy, blissful fire. She was loud as she came. Desperate. The ferocious swells of ecstasy ripped up through her as she lost herself, as she succumbed to the fire and the needs that tore her asunder, and she was thoroughly incapable now of fighting it. Her orgasm was the loudest she’d been yet, even with Tae's lips to silence her, but Tae didn't mind. As the cum flooded her pussy, Ann’s eyes did indeed roll back, and Tae's satisfaction only grew as the man slipped his dick back into the doctor for another round.

"This is the kind of treatment that asshole thought he'd be getting," bragged the man standing steady in between Hifumi and Sadayo as the two girls paid him ample praise together. For Sadayo, that meant pushing down his cock and happily gagging her way through wild surrender on him, gagging him down and showing the lustful, hazy praise to his cock that she felt desperate to give him. With cum leaking from her holes, she felt ready now to put herself to work at servicing some big cocks and desperately losing herself to the surrender, eager to please and eager to prove that she wasn't about to lazily just take it. She sucked the cock with as much fire as she could, and did everything in her power to satisfy him and his every need.

For Hifumi, that meant shoving her face into his ass, spreading his cheeks out and letting her tongue work its magic. Broad strokes against his hole warmed him up as she pushed forward, shameless and greedy in each shove into ecstasy carrying her forward. "Please share the cum with me when he blows his load. I want to taste it, too." She was heated, reckless, showing him with plenty of praise as she rimmed him, having gotten curious after seeing Haru do it, and now she was happy to satisfy his every desire as thoroughly as she could. She was also a first-timer at this, never having thrown herself into anything this drastic before, but she felt ready to satisfy every craving running away from her as she pushed her limits with each motion of her tongue, each ferocious push forward.

Together, they made one man very, very happy, standing proudly over them and letting them service him front and back with their mouths. He had his hands in the air, as if to express that he didn't even need to do anything for them go feral on his cock and his ass hole like this; they did it all themselves, fixated by him and desperate to keep pushing. The shameless, forward attention was something so perfect, so shameless, all their own, and the girls did their best to satisfy him with a selfless greed desperate and up-front enough to leave no doubts about desire and intention.

When he came, it was right into Sadayo's mouth, and he groaned, "Save some for the ass-eater," as he let loose his flood. Sadayo whined. There was so much that she wasn't sure she needed to 'save' anything; cum dripped from her mouth before he was even finished with her, firing off a sizable load. She did as she was told, though, holding tight and waiting for him to step aside so she could shove forward and swap some of the cum into Hifumi's mouth, sharing in the bounty of their efforts.

"I love black dick so much!" Haru squealed, rubbing her face up and down the cock of the man sitting in front of her, while Ohya sucked on his head, slobbering all over it and drooling a right mess onto his shaft. Both girls had their asses up, their back doors getting stretched out by some fat, black dicks that could push both of them to the limit, but they were happy to take it all on, to moan and struggle and heave through the wild satisfaction of getting more holes stretched and dominated by black cock. It was all either woman was really capable of processing in this wild and hopeless state, sloppy surrender keeping them drunkenly pushing forward, their pursuit of desire driving them to desperate acts and utterly shameless passions that only left them hungrier and more hopeless by the second.

"Let's be sluts together... For black men." Fumbling through her tipsy mumblings and the desperate, dizzy panic sweeping through Ohya, she tried to speak clearly, but the alcohol wasn't doing nearly as much to her now as cock was, leaving her drunk on two fronts and sloppy as could be in all of it. All that she really cared about now was throwing herself into the deep end of everything she felt she could do, abandoning sense to give up to pure lust. "I love it! I'll need to find new bars to frequent. Bars where I can hook up with black studs who can fuck me in the bathroom." She understood the singular desperation and desire of giving in, throwing herself harder into the deep end and embracing something that she felt totally divorced from now, caring only about letting herself sink into this mess. It was everything she needed, everything she could have possibly asked for unraveling her thoughts now, and she was ready to seek out all of it, ready to completely abandon reason.

Both girls kept taking the hard thrusts up their asses. They had done anal with Ren before. It wasn't anything like this, prompting drunken remarks about having her insides rearranged from Ohya and leaving Haru begging him to leave her hole dripping when he was done with her. They understood only the forward desire to keep going, all while sharing a cock together. The deepest, most ferocious excesses of this treatment could only lead one place, and with hopeless surrender, they threw themselves into the deep end, giving up to the explosive pleasure and passion as they came hard, as their asses got flooded with cum, as the mess all over their faces left them totally drenched in cum.

Each girl was lined up on the floor for a big declaration of their love for black dick, back in the order they were before the orgy began to get mating pressed into oblivion by the men who had been fucking them senseless. Some of the maids were off getting fucked in the back of the room, barely in view as one singular maid walked up and down the line with a camera, capturing the sight of each girl getting hopelessly fucked into surrender. This wasn't the end of the orgy. They were going until dawn. But this was the final send-off for Ren, the final fuck you of the video, as each of the girls he wanted for his harem got fucked raw in a line before his eyes, each of them so much happier now than they had been with him.

Some of them whined to be bred. Sadayo, Haru, and Sumire all seemed desperately on board with wanting to get knocked up. Others, like Ann, insisted that they wanted black men to fuck them bareback and fill them up, and if anything happened, it was destiny. There was so much chaos and surrender here, girls holding hands, locking legs around the waists of the men fucking them, whatever signs of surrender and desperation they felt best expressed their utter need for black dick. It was excess in its purest form, each woman giving up to the idea that all they wanted was right here, and they simply didn't want anything else.

Screams of ecstasy filled the room like never before; rather than being spread out, they were lined up to get fucked, side by side, fucked in a mating press as a grand gesture of how they were now more united than ever. It was almost what Ren had wanted, but instead of being the sole guy getting to enjoy all these hot girls, they were giving themselves up to black men, swearing off not just Ren but all other kinds of men for this singular new indulgence. It was all that any of them wanted, all that any of them could have wanted, and they were happy to succumb to it through and through, a desperate push driving them into the mess of hunger and indulgence too reckless to be real.

The girls all came at erratic times, different speeds and surrenders washing over them as they let it up at different moments, but the men didn't stop fucking them, pushing on through their orgasms, making them get even louder as they melted under this satisfaction. Nobody bothered to even comment on how much better these men were than Ren anymore. It didn't need to be said. Their huge cocks brought them joy like nothing else, and they were happy to let the pleasure express everything they needed.

One final cut. The girls were stilled in a line, but now, the cocks of the men that had fucked them were draped across their faces or in their mouths. Their legs were up in the air, cum oozing from their pussies in a slow pan across them. Some ignored the camera, fingers between their legs while they sucked the cock. Futaba threw up the double peace signs and did another ahegao to cap off living out her cheating hentai fantasy. Tae had up a pair of middle fingers and made clear her contempt. Each girl, in their own way, was done with Ren forever.

Goodbye.mov sat in Ren's inbox that morning. He didn't know what to expect from it, but the name certainly implied it was a breakup video. He never could have seen an interracial orgy coming, never could have imagined the harsh things said of him and the brutal way the girls he'd been courting all sold him out, threw him under the bus, and submitted to black dick so eagerly. It was as brutal a rebuke of his plans as he could have ever imagined, but more frustrating than that was the fact he watched it with his hand around his cock, jerking off again and again to the sight of the girls he lusted after in a pleasure he had never been able to provide them.

In a fucked up way, they'd given him a parting gift before leaving, and his stomach churned in hopeless shame at that fact, but even when the video was done, all he did was hit play again and settle in for a lonely day after Valentine's Day where beating off to his own humiliation was his only option.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
